


Listen to your Heart

by foreverlulu



Series: Renegade Hearts [2]
Category: Shefani, The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Relationship(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-17 07:13:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9311111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverlulu/pseuds/foreverlulu
Summary: The sequel to Renegade Hearts. Can Blake and Gwen work everything out? Will King ever forgive Blake? Can they put this behind them or are they better going their separate ways?





	1. Alone

**Author's Note:**

> It's probably best to read Renegade Hearts first.  
> This story does and will contain explicit scenes.  
> I hope you enjoy this new story and the second part of Gwen and Blake's adventure.  
> I was sat listening to So cold (nightcore) while writing this to get into the right mind set.

Blake was slowly moving down Gwen’s body, her heart beating madly in her chest as her blood boiled at his touch. Gwen’s panting only made Blake’s smile widen. His tongue swirled around her clit, teasing, and torturing her with pleasure. Gwen’s breath had moved to panting moans as Blake brought her closer to the edge.  Just as she was tipping over, Gwen shot up from the bed sweat dripping down her body.

Three weeks. Blake had been gone three weeks and Gwen was still having hot erotic dreams about him and what he had done to her three weeks ago, Gwen slowly got out of bed and walked down the hall to the bathroom.

She hadn’t slept in their room since Blake left, scared that if she set foot in there she wouldn’t be able to stop crying. Why did she have to get attached?

Just before Gwen was able to get in the shower, she could hear Apollo’s small cry. Sighing Gwen walked down to her baby’s room. Gwen pulled him out of his cot and held him close trying to shush his crying. As she finally calmed him down she heard King and Zuma shouting. Ever since Blake had gone the boys were more irate and Gwen couldn’t help but pick up on it. Walking with Apollo in her arms; Gwen went to sort out the latest argument.

“What’s going on boys?” Gwen asked as she entered King’s room.

Zuma was sat on the floor with fresh tears in his eyes.

“Nothing mom” King replied, trying to leave the room.

Gwen grabbed his arm and led him over to Zuma, the four sitting in a small circle together.

“King said that Dadd- Blake doesn’t love us and he never did and that’s why he left. Because of us.” Zuma said between sobs.

“Baby that’s not true. Look at me both of you. Blake left because he had an important business meeting and he didn’t want us waiting for him.  It’s just like when your daddy left. Blake loves you, but me and him just aren’t getting along right now.” Gwen answered trying to pull her two oldest boys into her for a hug.

“He’s going to come back right?” Zuma asked.

“I’m not sure baby.” Gwen replied, feeling her heart tear into another piece.

She hadn’t told the boys or anyone how she had hoped he would turn around and tell her he loved her instead of walking out. That he would have tried to call instead of giving her radio silence. Nor did she tell anyone how she cried herself to sleep every night and had dreams of Blake coming back home. To her.

Gwen decided to skip the shower for now and spend a bit if time with her boys. Gwen sorted breakfast out and let the boys choose a movie. Big mistake. King wanted to watch Nemo whereas Zuma wanted to watch Toy story. Apollo sat on the floor crying because no one was paying attention to him. King reached out for the dvd Zuma was holding and the two started a game of tug of war. King was stood on the couch trying to pull it out of Zuma’s hands while he tried to keep his hold on the case. King let go and watched as Zuma flew backwards falling on top of Apollo in the process. His gut curdling scream grew louder when Gwen entered the room. King was still stood on the couch; smirking. Zuma was on the floor with tears in his eyes holding his arm that he landed on and Apollo was crying on the floor bang next to Zuma, his small hands holding his head as the tears flooded down his brown eyes.

“That’s it. Go to your rooms! Now!” Gwen shouted, scrambling to pick up Apollo.

King and Zuma were about to start arguing their points but Gwen had had enough. It felt like all the boys did was argue.

“I don’t want to hear it. I can’t handle this right now. Go to your rooms and don’t come out until I tell you too” Gwen demanded.

She held Apollo rocking him soothingly as the boys walked up to their rooms. Gwen took Apollo to the kitchen and sat him on the counter, checking him for bruises. After finding no major injury Gwen took Apollo to her room. She laid him down on the bed and climbed in next to him. She held him close as she took in his baby smell.

Gwen felt exhausted. Her body ached everywhere and her head wasn’t together. Between the boys, Blake and looking for a job, she couldn’t handle everything.

 

Blake was sat in his office, it may have well been his new home. He booked a hotel room like he said he would but he daren’t go in it. The most he went in was to grab a change of clothes. Otherwise he spent his time at the office and in the evenings drinking, whisky he had bought for display purposes.

He had arranged for Adam to go past the house and check on Gwen every couple of days but he didn’t get much information from Adam when he did it other than her car hadn’t moved, only to take the boys to school.

Blake was tearing himself apart. He missed Gwen and he missed the boys. Waking up and having Apollo’s foot on his stomach. Or going downstairs for Breakfast and listening to the boys talk about their dreams or their excitement which fed Blake. He missed seeing Gwen’s smile in the morning and the way she would scrunch her eyebrows and nose up when the alarm went off. How she wore his shirt and giggled like a school girl when he complimented her.

How she would rush getting the boys ready and forget to eat until he reminded her. He wondered if she had been eating. He knew King would get her to eat at dinner but when he’s at school who knew. She could be living off of one meal a day. All because of him. 

Blake threw the glass tumbler he was using at the wall. His anger and guilt overtaking his body. One thought constantly going through his mind was: _I should be home with her._

Blake sighed before going to the spilled glass. Picking up the bigger shards of glass and throwing them in the trash. The alcohol swirled around in his brain, his eyes felt heavy as he lowered himself to the couch in his office.

 

Apollo was asleep, the other two boys were still in their rooms being really quiet. Gwen made her way to the bathroom to finally have her shower. Switching the water on as hotter than she could usually stand Gwen lowered herself to the floor. Her knees pulled up to her chest and her hair flattening against her face. The hard sobs racked her body. Shaking it to the core.

Her mind was on overdrive.

_I’m so alone. I lost the one person I truly loved. After everything I’ve been through I should have never thought this could work out. I’m meant to be strong for my boys but how can I when all I want to do is cry and hide from the world. I wonder what Blake is doing. Has he moved on. Am I overthinking what this was. He said he cared. He said he didn’t want to see other people. He was committed to my boys. To me. I miss him. I miss the way he would stare at me every morning when I left the bed. How he’d hold me at night. The kiss he gave me just because he wanted to._

Gwen cried harder as the hot water beat down on her reddening skin.  Gwen slowly stood up and washed her hair, taking the time to let the water cascade down her back. Hoping that in some sense it would help her get her thoughts straight.

Gwen threw a pair of jeans on and a tee, walking over to the boys’ bedroom she opened Kings room door, and then Zuma’s. She stood in the middle of the hallway looking first to the left at King’s room and then to the right into Zuma’s. Both boys were laid on their beds. Their cheeks red from crying.

“You need to apologize to each other.” Gwen replied.

Kinga and Zuma both came to the doorframes and looked at each other.

“I’m sorry Zuma” King began.

“I’m sorry King” Zuma replied.

Both boys walked up to Gwen hugging her tightly.

“I’m sorry mom” Both boys echoed.

“I know this is stressful and it hurts but we’ll sort it out.”

“We always do” Zuma said smiling up at his mom.

Gwen nodded and hugged her boys tighter.

“Let’s go watch a film” Gwen said following the boys to the living room.

 

Adam walked straight past Sarah not stopping for the pleasantries. He opened the office door and his attention went straight to the couch where Blake was lying face down. Adam let out a frustrated sigh before marching over to him. Roughly grabbing his shoulder Adam rolled Blake over, happy at the frustrated noise he let out.

“Get up” Adam commanded.

“Fuck off Adam!”

“Why so you can roll over and enjoy your own pity party?”

“Yes”

“You lied to her. You hurt her and those boys. She loves you!”

“She doesn’t love me Adam. It was all a show”

“No, it wasn’t the way you feel about her and the way she feels about you is no lie. She told Behati how she feels. How you’re the only guy to ever make her feel loved and safe. And What? You’re willing to throw that away. To throw away your family instead of trying?”

“Adam what can I do? She won’t answer my calls!”

“Have you tried calling her?”

“Well no but…”

“No buts. Call her. Get yourself cleaned up and call her. She isn’t Miranda. She didn’t cheat. She’s just confused about the whole thing and probably thinks you used her for sex like her ex”

“I’m not like him”

“I know that but she’s lost faith in that”

“You’re right”

“Can you repeat that please?”

“I said you’re right”

“Good. Anyway, I came here to tell you you’re stopping at mine and Behati’s until this is sorted.”

Blake nodded and let Adam help him up. They stumbled down to Adam’s car and stopped off at the hotel Blake had rented and picked up his stuff before going back to Adam’s house.

When they arrived at Adam’s Behati greeted Blake with a sympathetic smile. Hugging him close, before letting him go and get settled. Blake climbed straight into the bed. Looking at the empty left side. His memory whirling back to all the times he would wake up before Gwen and watch her. Take her in for moments when he knew he would have to go away on business and she couldn’t come. Like if she was pregnant with his baby.

Blake pulled the pillow down and held it tightly as he silently cried.

What was he going to do?

The next morning Blake woke up with a slight headache. Nothing like the ones he had had in the past few weeks. Probably because he didn’t drink much and cried himself to sleep instead.

Taking Adam’s advice Blake got out of bed and trenched over to the shower. Getting under the stream of water he thought back to when he saw Gwen singing in the shower, her voice slightly sultry and heavenly at the same time. Her silhouette moving along to the words she sang. Blake’s heart practically collapsed. He was losing his soulmate. And he was making it harder to get her back the longer he left it.

 

Gwen had just picked the boys up from school. Apollo had been in a funny mood all day. Gwen had tried playing with him, reading with him, taking him to the park. Nothing was working, He wasn’t eating properly. Not like he did when Blake was here.

Blake.

Gwen was pulled out of her thoughts when Apollo started shouting.

“Daddy!” He screamed over and over again.

Gwen was close to tears. She didn’t want to cry in front of her boys or let them know how much Blake’s absence hurt her.

“Hey baby can you just see if he will have a snack?” Gwen asked King as she rounded onto their street.

King reached down into Apollo’s baby bag and found his snack offering it to Apollo; but it did nothing as he continued to shout for Blake.

Finally, parking Gwen rushed round to sort Apollo out while King took his mom’s bag in the house. As Gwen moved into the living room with Apollo King set Gwen’s bag on the kitchen island. Rummaging around until he found Gwen’s phone.

He quickly took it and ran upstairs to his room shutting the door.

 

Blake was in his office, working on one of the many reports he had fallen behind on when his assistant Sarah knocked on his door.

“I have a Kingston on the phone. Do you want me to take a message?”

“No put him through” Blake said, readily picking the phone up.

“Hi King”

 

 


	2. First Step

“Hi King”

“Blake. I- mom needs help. Apollo and Zuma are finding it hard adjusting to your absence and I think you should talk to mom about seeing them. So, you can explain things. And not let mom take all the Blame. You say you’re different to my dad? Prove it.” King spoke, his voice a matter of urgency.

Before Blake could say a word, King hung up.

Blake let out a loud sigh. He knew what King said was right. Blake stood up and walked out of his office and over to Sarah’s desk.

“Can you sort this errand out for me please?” Blake asked handing her a slip of paper.

Sarah read it and nodded, not noticing Blake had retreated to his office.

Blake took a deep breath; wishing he had saved some of the whisky he poured down the sink earlier that day. He picked up his phone and dialled the number he was most scared to.

“Hello?” Came her silky voice.

“Gwen? It’s me Blake”

“O-oh H-hi” Gwen nervously replied.

“Urm, listen I understand you not wanting to talk to me. It- It’s just King called me and told me about Zuma and Apollo acting up. I was wondering if there’s anything I can do? Maybe take them for dinner or something?”

“Y-You don’t have to do that. They’ve been acting up a bit but King had not right into guilting you into caring.” Gwen replied, her tone turning cold.

“He hasn’t. I’ve been meaning to call you. I was just scared of rejection. Can I come get them?”

“Sure. I’ll let them know you’re on your way.” Gwen replied hanging up.

Blake looked at his phone. Gwen’s smile beamed back up at him. He still hadn’t changed his background from the picture of Gwen holding Apollo at the BBQ.

“Well that went okay” Blake whispered to himself.

Blake immediately headed home. To Gwen’s. To get the boys, knowing they would have to be back earlier with school being the next morning.  Blake pulled up to the house and took a moment to compose himself.

 Blake could feel the sweat forming on his neck as he waited for someone to open the door. Gwen answered; shocking Blake. He thought she would avoid him- but he was wrong. Wrong about many things.  He looked over at Gwen taking in her appearance. She had dark rings under her eyes, her hair had lost its shine and Gwen had lost her glow. She looked exactly like she had when he first met her, except without the water covering her. The last time she’d looked like that was because her ex left her. And now it was because of him.

“H-Hi are they boys ready?” Blake asked looking around.

“Not yet. Come on in” Blake walked in and saw Apollo sat in his high chair and Zuma also sat at the table. King was nowhere to be found.

Zuma and Apollo finished their food and Gwen helped Apollo put his coat and shoes on while Blake helped Zuma. Gwen handed Blake Apollo’s baby bag and said her good byes to her babies. Blake left the house and Gwen watched as he drove out of the drive way.

Gwen had just shut the door and shouted for King when a knock sounded. Gwen giggled at the thought of Blake knocking again thinking he’d forgot something. Opening the door, she was shocked to see a bouquet of red roses with a single black rose centred in the middle. There was a card perched between the petals. Gwen took the bouquet and the man requested her signature.

Shutting the door for a second time, Gwen inhaled the scent of the roses, before setting them down in the kitchen. She took the card out and opened it.

_My dearest Gwen,_

_I will try everything to make this up to you._

_Will you go on a date with me?_

_Your Blake x_

Gwen’s heart thudded in her chest. He cared.

King came downstairs, locking his arms around his mom’s waist.

“Hey baby, you okay?” Gwen asked holding onto him.

“Yeah, will you read to me?” King asked.

Gwen nodded and led King upstairs. He went into his room and changed into his pyjamas and brought his favourite book to Gwen’s room. He climbed in the bed and got settled into Gwen’s side, handing her the book.

Gwen opened the book and began reading. She’d missed having one on one time with her oldest baby. Although he wasn’t a baby anymore, not really Gwen would always see him as that. She remembered when he was about four or five and he would wait until Gwen put Zuma to bed and he’d climb into bed with Gwen and she’d read him _the tale of Peter Rabbit._ It was his favourite book. Gwen continued to read it holding King close as he looked at the pictures from Gwen’s chest.

Blake had taken Zuma and Apollo to the park. He was taking it in turns pushing Apollo and Zuma in the swings. And then taking a few snaps as they slid down the slide. After spending an hour with the boys, he was determined to fight to get his family back.  Blake had lost at the basketball game, although it was on purpose, just to see Zuma’s smile, it did mean he was sending the boys home to Gwen slightly hyperactive.

As promised Blake took Zuma and Apollo to the local ice cream shop, getting each a scoop of ice-cream. They were sat in a booth when Zuma looked up at Blake.

“Are you coming home with us?” Zuma asked.

“I would love to buddy, but I have to sort some stuff out first.” Blake tried to explain.

“Oh… Okay” Zuma replied slightly deflated.

“Bud, it’s nothing to do with you. I would give anything to wake up and cook you breakfast tomorrow. But I upset your mom and I have to make it up to her first.”

Zuma nodded and continued to eat his ice-cream; while Blake tried to wipe Apollo’s face. He had chocolate ice-cream smeared all over him and down his top.

Blake pulled into the driveway close to nine at night. It was way past Apollo’s bedtime and Zuma was going to be late for bed, that was for sure.  Blake gently pulled Apollo out of his car seat and held him close so the toddler went back to sleep. Blake followed Zuma in the house and upstairs. Blake hadn’t seen Gwen yet, so he decided to put Apollo down in his cot.  

Blake watched as Zuma checked King’s room before rushing to one of the spare rooms holding the ice-cream they had bought for King and Gwen. Blake stood at the door and watched as Zuma walked around to his mom’s side of the bed. King was out cold laying on top of Gwen.

“Blake took us to the park and then to _Baskin and Robbins_! And we got you and King some ice-cream too” Zuma explained excitedly.

“That sounds awesome baby” Gwen said looking over at Blake. “Why don’t you go get dressed for bed? You have school tomorrow.”

Zuma kissed Gwen’s cheek and ran off.

“Do you want me to put him to bed?” Blake asked nodding down at King.

“If you don’t mind. He’s getting too big for me to carry now” Gwen said, giving Blake a shy smile.

Carefully lifting King, Blake took him to bed, Gwen right behind him as he set King down in his bed. Gwen pulled his cover over him and kissed his head before walking out of the room; Blake in tow.

Gwen checked on Zuma making sure he was in bed and kissing his head.

“Mommy, can dad make us breakfast in the morning and take us to school?” Zuma asked, his big doe eyes breaking Gwen’s soul.

“We’ll see baby” Gwen replied.

Checking on her last baby who was out cold, Gwen kissed his head before switching on his night light. Seeing Blake stood at the door, Gwen wanted nothing more than just to walk into his arms and hold him close.

“T-thank you for the flowers.” Gwen’s aid as she shut Apollo’s door.

“No problem. I hope they made you smile at least” Blake replied.

“They did, about the date, I can see if my parents will watch the boys just let me know what day.” Gwen said smiling up at him.

“What about Thursday?”

“That sounds good.”

“How come you were in the guest room?”

“I haven’t been in your room since you left. I don’t think I can” Gwen replied.

“Oh. If you want I can come around tomorrow and make breakfast for you guys and take the boys to school. Only if you want.” Blake stuttered.

“Yeah that sounds nice. It will make Zuma and Apollo happy”

“What about you? Can I make you happy?”

“We’ll see”

 

Thursday finally came, Blake true to his word came around on Tuesday morning and made breakfast for the boys. Even King enjoyed it. He then took the older two to school and brought them back. He did the same on Wednesday and this morning.

Gwen was standing in her closet looking for a dress to wear for tonight. Blake hadn’t told her what to wear or where they were going so Gwen was freaking out slightly. Apollo was sat on the bed babbling about nothing in particular as he played with his dinosaurs.

Gwen decided on a simple maxi dress, the black fabric emphasising her breasts while the rest of the dress burst out in different coloured flowers. Her hair was down and pulled to one side. She did her makeup simple, making sure to put some gloss on her lips. She chose a pair of black strappy sandals with a small heel and deemed the suitable for almost every activity. She kept her jewellery simple with a pair of diamond earrings and a watch.

Gwen’s mom was sat downstairs waiting for Gwen to show her, her outfit. As Gwen descended the stairs with Apollo on her hip, Gwen’s mom gasped.

“Gwen, you look beautiful” Her mom gushed, taking Apollo from her arms.

Gwen was nervous about tonight. She would finally get her explanation from Blake. Or so she hoped.

Just as she was about to sit down, Zuma and King came running in, followed by Blake. His cologne hitting Gwen and sending her into a sea of memories.

“Wow… Gwen you look amazing” Blake said, his eyes raking her body.

“T-thank you” Gwen shyly replied, her blush spreading over her cheeks.

Gwen and Blake left the house, Blake helped Gwen into the car and began driving to his planned destination.

The sun was still up and he was hoping this would turn out exactly as he planned. Today’s date is all he could think about since he woke up this morning.

Blake pulled up at the side of a small secluded beach. He’d managed to rent the whole beach for the rest of the evening. He climbed out of the car and walked around to Gwen’s side of the car offering his hand. Happy that she didn’t flinch at his touch anymore.  Blake left her waiting at the front of the car whilst he went to the boot, retrieving a basket and blanket, he took Gwen’s hand and led her down the beach. Finding the perfect spot between the ocean and the sand. After spreading out the blanket Blake set the picnic basket down and helped Gwen untie her shoes.

They sat on the blanket watching the ocean roll up the sand and the dribble back into the ocean. Blake pulled out two flutes of wine and filled them up with champagne. He took out some strawberries and set them between him and Gwen.

Gwen took a sip of the wine, and then a bit of the strawberry Blake offered her.

“So…” Blake began.

“Why did you lie?” Gwen continued.

“Wow straight into it?” Blake joked.

“Well”

“Honestly… I’ve liked you since the day I drove past you when you came to interview for me. I was so nervous to ask you out so I would send you flowers and then my friend told me about how he needed a fake girlfriend and I thought if I could get you to be my wife I could help you financially and well I hoped you may fall in love with me like I am with you”

“Y-You love me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise 
> 
> Leave me a comment :P


	3. Childhood memories

“Three weeks ago, I would have given anything to hear you say that to me. But now I want to see you prove it. Words mean a lot Blake but after all you have said to me the past few weeks. I need to see your actions prove it. I can’t risk hurting my boys or myself again.” Gwen replied, willing her tears away.

“I understand that Gwen. I’m going to show you. Prove to you I’m worth giving your heart to” Blake said, taking Gwen’s hand in his.

After watching the golden sun sink behind the marine blue ocean Blake lead Gwen back to the car. Helping her sit in the passenger seat with her feet dangling out of the car. Blake slowly dusted the yellow sand from her feet before re-strapping her shoes on. Blake quickly brushed the sand off of his own feet and put his shoes back on. Starting the car and taking Gwen to the second part of her date.

He knew it would take a lot to win her trust back and it wasn’t material things she wanted. She wanted Blake to show her from his heart that she was the apple of his eyes.  This was just step one of many.

Blake pulled up outside the Italian restaurant he had taken Gwen to on their first date. Their first public outing. The valet took the keys from Blake and waited as he walked around to Gwen’s side of the car to offer her his hand. After climbing out of the car, Gwen cautiously moved her hand up to the crook of Blake’s elbow where it rested comfortably.

Blake had made sure to get reservations for the same table they had before, easy access to the dance floor and flowers set on the table.  Being the courteous gentleman that he is Blake pulled out the chair for Gwen and moved to sit across from her. When the waiter had taken their orders, Blake took a second to look at Gwen. The dark rings still eminent under her eyes, her hair still lacked its shine.

“Tell me about your childhood” Gwen replied not looking at Blake, but fiddling with a napkin.

“Okay.” Blake paused waiting for Gwen to look at him.

Once her eyes connected with his; Blake felt this sudden confidence wash through him.

“I was the youngest of four siblings. Now there’s only three of us.  You know from having boys of your own how rowdy we could be and Endy was just as loud. When I was younger my dad, he was still around back then, he took us camping and ‘cause I was the youngest they would tell really spooky stories and my mom would always worry that I was going to have nightmares. I remember sitting round the fire roasting s’mores and my brother Richie was telling us a story that he had heard from a friend and my dad leapt out behind me and grabbed me. I almost wet myself. That was the last time we went camping. Richie died a year or two after that and then dad left us and started a new family. Trying to replace the sad memory.”

Gwen grabbed Blake’s hand squeezing it to show her support.

“Your dad left?” Gwen asked, her voice innocent, matching her eyes.

“Yeah. Richie died, like I told you in a car accident. It was late one night I was already asleep, well pretending I was asleep. I was just drifting off when I heard a knock at the door. It went quiet then all of a sudden I heard my mom screaming and crying. I ran out of my room and Adam grabbed me he was about fourteen and I was only what, nine or ten. He wouldn’t let me go downstairs. He took me back to his room while Endy went to check on mom. Dad was holding her on the couch apparently. The police had come and told her that there had been an accident and my mom needed to identify the body. He was hit by a drunk driver. He was a block from home and the other car came out of nowhere and hit him. He was gone. My hero and idol taken from me. After that things got rough between my mom and dad and he left. Much like Gavin did to you and your boys. Just left for work and never came back. He sent mom divorce papers and then mom met Mike he bumped into her at the court house. He came to every birthday graduation and school event. He is the man I wanted to be like, after Richie of course. That’s why I won’t let your boys down Gwen. I’m determined to fix everything.”

“Blake I’m so sorry. That must not have been easy to live through.”

“We all grew stronger.” Blake stated. “What about you?”

“I remember going to church every Sunday with my family. My mom, dad, grandad everyone. We’d go for the service and then go back to my grandparents’ house and have dinner. It was a ritual. I remember been such a tomboy. After dinner, my grandad would help me and Todd build this massive tree house in his back yard. I remember we were nearly finished building it and Todd was leaning over the balcony bit and he fell, the wood fell and so did he. We rushed him to hospital and they said he’d broke his leg. He let me doodle all over the pot. Not bothered about what I drew as long as I kept him company. And he never wanted to have it took off. My grandad felt so bad about it though but we pushed him to keep building the darn thing and now it sits in his back yard. Our kids sometimes go in it, but it’s sentimental more than anything.” Gwen explained.

 

With their meals eaten Blake requested the check. After signing off on it, he took Gwen’s hand and lead her across the dance floor and out of a set of French doors. You could just see the moon dancing across the ocean. Blake took Gwen’s hand and pulled her into him. The soft melody of the music playing in the background as Blake slowly swayed Gwen. His calloused hand resting on her hip, holding her close. He never wanted to lose this feeling again.

Blake had pulled up outside of his (Gwen’s house). Gwen was fidgeting. She didn’t want the night to end either. She’d be all alone for the first time in a while at Blake’s house.

“D-do you want to come in for coffee?” Gwen asked calmly.

“I would love to.”

“One condition” Gwen paused taking a deep breath. “You have to tell me another story about your childhood”

“I can do that” Blake replied climbing out of the car.

As expected Blake opened the car door for Gwen and took her hand as they walked up the mass of steps towards the door. Once Gwen was in she switched the coffee machine on and made an escape to the bathroom.

She was sat on the toilet seat as her phone rang.

“Gwen?” The groggy voice came through the phone.

“Hey Bee, I know its late. Sorry. Blake’s downstairs and we are starting to repair stuff but I’m so nervous and I don’t want to lead him on. I mean I invited him in for coffee but what if he expects to stay the night?” Gwen said, her tone panicked.

“Tell you what I’ll get Adam to call Blake and make up some excuse is he has to leave.” Behati replied, like it was the most normal conversation to have.

“Thank you!”

“Go enjoy your coffee”

Gwen hung up and checked her make up before heading back to the kitchen.

“Sorry about that” Gwen said, throwing Blake a sheepish smile.

“Let’s go to the living room and I’ll tell you a story” Blake said leading the way.

 

Blake and Gwen sat facing each other on the couch as Blake thought about what story to share.

“How about the first time I learnt to ride a horse back in Oklahoma?”

“That sounds like it’s going to be entertaining.” Gwen replied sinking further into the couch.

“I grew up in OK and one of the first things we learnt to do was ride horses. It was like crawl, walk ride horses.” Blake laughed. “I can’t remember how old I was but I remember my Mama waking me up early one morning and telling me to get dressed and put these boots on. So, I did and then she led me down to the barn and I remember feeling the sun dancing on my face and the sky been so clear. We went down to the stable and Richie, Endy and Adam all had horses down there but I kept getting told I was too young to have one. Richie used to take me on his horse. Bowie he called it. We’d be gone for hours finding new trails and finding the most breath-taking views. Anyway, I go into the stable and into the empty stall and there he is. The big brown horse with a white stripe down its nose and this one white sock. I fell in love instantly. I called him Ace because he was just that. He was so tame and if you looked into his eyes you could see his soul singing. My mama helped me up and I started a slow walk around the court yard. She eventually let me pick up pace and I remembered all the controls from watching Richie. It was when I’d been out for nearly three hours my Mama called me back to the stables. I was trying to swing my leg down and my whole body just fell and I landed in this big pile of mud and water. My body was brown and soggy. After that Mama made me get Endy to hose me down out back before she would let me in the house.  Trust me my sister and a hose pipe was not a good combination.” Blake laughed looking over at Gwen.

She was fast asleep cuddled up to a pillow. Blake felt his heart bubble in his chest at the sight. He slowly picked her up and took her to the spare room where he had found her before. He set her on the bed carefully helping to disrobe her. He pulled the covers back and slid Gwen down the bed, propping the spare pillow against her, before pulling the cover over her again. He paused for a second watching her nestle against the extra pillow for warmth, he watched as a furrow crossed her brows as she hugged the pillow tighter. Almost like she was hoping it would be a person. Him.

Blake leant down and kissed her head before exiting the room, pulling the door too and showing himself out. Blake had just got in his car when his phone started vibrating with an incoming call.

“Hey Adam what’s up?” Blake questioned.

“Can you pick some pickles up for Bee on your way home? She’s craving them.”

“Yeah I’m heading back now. Shouldn’t be too long.” Blake replied before hanging up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just want to say thank you for the awesomeness group chat for all the support and laughs. 
> 
> Let me know if you are still enjoying this story. 
> 
> I'm thinking about making it a trilogy :)


	4. Take your time

Blake had taken Gwen on six dates so far and every morning he would come by and have breakfast with the family before taking the boys to school.  King reluctantly went with Zuma to school with Blake. But King still hadn’t forgiven Blake for what had happened. And Blake would never forget the look of hurt and hatred that crossed his young face.

Blake was determined to make things right and get his family back. He had already started with Gwen. Every date they went on they would each share a childhood story. Gwen laughed when he told her about growing up with Richie and Adam and how Endy would always ruin their boy days. He could tell she wanted that relationship for her boys.

Blake was sat at work looking through some files for a meeting he had later that day. He was trying to come up with an idea of what to do to apologize to King. He was so protective of his mom and so like her. But he was also still a kid. Even though sometimes he acted older.

Sighing Blake took a break from the files piled up on his desk. His eyes caught the picture Apollo had drew for him. It hung proudly on the wall in his office. The only picture he had so far. He made a reminder to book an appointment with a photographer.

Blake was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts when his intercom rang.

“Yes, Sarah?” Blake answered quickly.

“Miss Stefani is here to see you”

“Mrs Shelton. Send her in.” Blake replied, as images flooded of his wedding night.

Another thing on his list to correct.

Gwen entered Blake’s office holding a squirming Apollo in her arms.

“Hey” Gwen replied, standing near the door taking in the sight of the room.

“Hey yourself. Come have a seat” Blake replied watching as she moved closer to him.

Gwen sat down across from Blake and tried to sit Apollo on her lap but he instantly climbed off and ran around to Blake, hugging his leg until Blake picked him up so he could play with the paper on his desk.

Gwen continued to inspect the office, taking in the stained floor and the scrunched-up pillows.

“You’ve been sleeping here, haven’t you?” Gwen asked raising a knowing brow.

“Yes. Adam made me move in with him but seeing him so happy reminds me of what I have on the line so I work late and crash here.” Blake explained.

“Right and your desk is so messy because?”

“Because Sarah doesn’t have your skills. What can I say I need you back but I don’t want any pressure for you.” Blake said shrugging. “I know you enjoy having Apollo at home and I like the way you always smile brighter at the end of the day”

“Well if you wanted I could come in a couple of hours a week and organise the files and stuff like I used to. I mean my parents can watch Apollo and then I have something to break up each day” Gwen replied, her nose scrunching up at his desk.

“Would you really do that for me?”

“Yes, I would. But don’t expect me to call you Mr Shelton. I’m only going to be in your office anyway. With that filing cabinet.” Gwen said pointing to the corner.

“Understood Ma’am.” Blake uttered, throwing Gwen a dimpled smile.

“Want me to help you with these?” Gwen asked pointing at all the files.

“If you don’t mind”

Gwen was stood over Blake’s shoulder holding a file open while Blake talked about the meeting. Sarah knocked on the door and looked at the couple.

“Would you like a drink, sir?” She asked.

“Coffee please and can you find some juice for Apollo? Gwen?” Blake asked looking up at her.

He notices how she was avoiding Sarah’s gaze, and knew it had something to do with the co-worker’s words before she left. Slowly, Blake slid his hand to the back of Gwen’s thigh, feeling a shiver race through her body.

“Tea please” Gwen replied, her gaze shifting to Blake.

Sarah nodded and left the room. Blake didn’t remove his hand from Gwen’s leg as he continued to speak. Apollo was laid on the floor drawing pictures for Blake and Dot, after convincing him that she wanted some pictures too so Blake could work longer.

“I’ve really missed you in the office” Blake said after she had already sorted through the files and improved his presentation.

“I’ve missed working with you to be honest. It gets lonely in the house.” Gwen replied looking over at Apollo, still doodling away.

“So, why did you come to see me today? I doubt it was to help me with this work, although I appreciate it.”

“I came to ask what dog food Betty has. She ran out” Gwen explained.

“I’ll pick some up and drop it off when I get the boys tonight.”

“Do you mind if I tidy this place up?” Gwen asked, looking around yet again.

“It’s really bugging you, isn’t it?” Blake teased.

“Yes!”

“Fine you can do it. If I get a kiss.” Blake propositioned.

Gwen, was still stood next to Blake, she paused for a moment, thinking about it, before nodding and leaning down, her face above his. Her lips brushed against the corner crease of his mouth before she pulled away.

Blake was flabbergasted.

“You never said where” Gwen said smirking at Blake’s shocked state.

“I knew there was a reason I married you. So, you can out smart me”

Gwen got to work tidying Blake’s office. She kept popping out of the office to the cleaner’s supply cupboard to get products. Every time she left the office Sarah would go quiet with whoever she was talking too.  Gwen could feel people’s eyes watching her as she moved around the office. Occasionally, stopping for small talk with Taylor and Andrea.

Unlike last time when people mentioned her relationship with Blake and watched her every move; judging her, she felt this feeling of empowerment. Maybe it’s because he had told her he loved her. Maybe it’s because they were building something real. Starting from the beginning.

Gwen walked back into Blake’s office, her shoulders held high, a bright smile gracing her lips.

Just as Blake was about to say something to Gwen, Sarah softly knocked on the door. After calling for her to enter, she turned and looked at Gwen.

“Miss Stefani,” Sarah began.

“Mrs Shelton” Blake snapped, interrupting the young woman.

 “There’s a Miss Jo Tarsier of the phone for you.”

Gwen looked over at Blake slightly shocked. Taking charge, he instructed the call to be put through to his phone.

Gwen took a deep breath before picking up.

“Gwen Stefani speaking”

“Miss Stefani I’m Jo Tarsier, I’m the head of year for your son Kingston. I’m sorry to call you like this but there’s been an incident at school and we need you to come down to collect him.”

“Right. I’ll be down immediately” Gwen replied putting the phone down.

She turned to Blake, slightly shaking.

“I forgot to tell them I don’t work here anymore. King, King’s been in an incident at school.” Gwen explained.

Blake stood up, and pulled her into his arms, trying to soothe her nerves.

“I need to go to the school” Gwen said, turning to get Apollo.

“Leave him here. He’ll only get cranky when you wake him. Go be with King and text me when you’re home and I’ll drop him off.” Blake said, ushering Gwen to the door.

 

Gwen left the office and drove straight to King’s school. She was racking her brain trying to think what kind of incident had happened. Had he cheated on a test? Got in a fight? Her mind was on over drive.

Gwen finally reached the reception and told her about the call. She was taken to an office where King was sat with a teacher. His head was held back and he had crimson red tissue in his nose.

“Miss Stefani?” The teacher asked.

“Yes” Gwen replied coming in and sitting next to her son, checking over his nose.

She noticed the blood on his tee and his red eyes.

“I’m Jo Tarsier. We spoke on the phone earlier. Kingston was involved in a fight today with another pupil. From what I understand, according to other students that is, the other child involved was bullying Kingston and has been for a while.  I believe the boy said something about King’s family life and enticed King to fight when Kingston didn’t instantly throw himself at the other pupil. From what I understand, David, the other student wanted a fight. However, Kingston hasn’t confirmed anything and until then we can’t push matters at the moment. I feel it’s best for Kingston to go home. His nose was checked over and isn’t broken as far as we can tell.”

“Thank you. I’ll speak to him about this and my husband and I will be in touch.” Gwen replied calmly.

Her blood was rocketing around her body as she led King to the car.

Just what she needed. How could she not know King was been bullied? Yeah, he’d been quiet lately and kept to himself but she thought it was because he was still unsure on the whole Blake thing. She needed to talk to him and she needed to talk to Blake.

Gwen took King home, but before he could escape to his room Gwen took his arm and took him to the kitchen. She made him sit on the kitchen stool.

“Mom I’m fine.” King protested.

“No King. You aren’t. Your nose is bleeding through the tissue onto your shirt and its swelling up. You are being bullied and you don’t feel like you can talk to me about it.” Gwen said digging in the freezer.

After pulling out a bag of frozen carrots she tilted King’s head back slightly and placed the bag on the bridge of his nose.

“Hold this and don’t move” Gwen commanded.

Gwen vanished upstairs and came back down a few seconds later. She removed the soaked tissue from his nose and the bag of carrots. Blood continued to stream down his face, staining his skin. Gwen pulled out a tampon and carefully pushed it up King’s sore nose, and tilted his head forward so his chin was resting on his chest. She left him like that for a couple of minutes before letting him sit back up.

Using a cloth, she wiped his face, removing the traces of excess blood. Finally placing a kiss on his head.

“Can I go now?” King asked, moodily.

“Yes, but this isn’t over.”

 

Blake on the other hand was stood in his meeting, he had perched Apollo at the table near some of his associates with a notebook and kept his eye on him as he drew.

Blake was just finishing is presentation when Apollo climbed down from his seat and stood in front of Blake, looking up at him with his mother’s doe eyes.

“Daddy” He simply said raising his arms.

Without a thought, Blake scooped Apollo up and continued with the tail end of his presentation. Apollo helping with changing the slides over.

Finally over, Blake shook hands with the men in the meeting room, and then Apollo shook their hands too still balanced in Blake’s arms.

The final man to leave was one Blake had known ever since he started his company. Back in his playboy days and he always stuck with Blake and the company, even if he questioned his personal life.

“It’s not normally acceptable to have a child in a conference but under due circumstances I understand. It’s good to see you settling down, there’s a family man to be made of you yet.”

“Thank you, Chuck. His mom had to run to his brother’s school on an emergency so I had no other choice.”

“Brother? You have more than one child? Where have you been hiding them?”

“I have three amazing boys to match their amazing mother. They’re my step kids but man, I’ve never loved anything more in my life.”

“I understand. Family does that to you. You’re one lucky man.” And with that said Chuck left.

 

Finishing for the day Blake took Apollo with him to pick up some dog food. Walking around the shop, Blake picked up the sack of food for Betty and let Apollo choose a toy for her.

Blake immediately noticed the tension when he got to the house. Zuma was sat at the table drawing while King was sat quietly playing on his game. Gwen was in the kitchen cooking and Betty was out of the room avoiding everyone.

Blake set the sack down on the floor, in the kitchen, startling Gwen. He whistled for Betty greeting her with love as she began licking him. Apollo bounded over to her holding the toy he had chosen for her, squeezing it like mad as it squeaked. Betty’s tail whipped the air as she prepared to chase the toy.

With Apollo distracted and the boys avoiding communication, Blake took his chance to find out what had happened.

“What happened at the school?” Blake said standing closer to Gwen.

“The teacher says some kids said that King is being bullied but he wouldn’t tell me. He got into a fight that was started by another kid and got a nose bleed. He hasn’t talked to me since we got home.” Gwen gave him a quick rundown.

Gwen dished dinner up and Blake was shocked to see she had done him a plate too.

They sat around the table, Zuma moved his art stuff while King continued to stare into his game. Even with his food in front of him, he ignored the world around him. Blake looked at Gwen, who sighed and looked at her plate.

“King can you put the game down please?” Gwen asked.

Nothing.

“King.” She tried again.

Still nothing.

Sliding out of his chair Blake walked around to King and plucked the game out of his hands.

“HEY! That’s mine!” King shouted.

“Well you can have it after you’ve eaten. We are saying grace. The game can wait” Blake said moving it away from him.

King slammed his body back into his chair, clearly not impressed with authority. Gwen grimaced at the action but Blake simply sat back down and linked hands with Zuma and Apollo. Zuma said grace While King slumped in his chair.

He didn’t touch his food. Didn’t move just stared off into the distance ignoring everyone.

After everyone had eaten, Gwen tidied the table, following Blake’s instruction to leave King’s plate out.

Blake took the other two boys into the living room and started a game of snakes and ladders with them while Gwen took a moment to speak to King.

“King, what’s happening?” Gwen asked, her motherly voice soothing and calm.

He didn’t respond.

“Baby come on. You can talk to me” Gwen coaxed.

When he didn’t reply, Gwen left the room to check on the other two.  Blake walked into the kitchen and sat across from King.

“King what’s up?” Blake asked.

“Kingston. My name is Kingston. You aren’t my dad and you aren’t my friend” King snapped, breaking his silence.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bullying is something that means a lot to me. I've been through it myself and I know friends who have suffered from it also. I wanted to address this situation, I know it's not as detailed or as realistic but there are so many types of bullying for all different reasons.
> 
> Will we find out what's happening with King?
> 
> Why's he been bullied?
> 
> Will Gwen and Blake finally get back to being fluffy?
> 
> Is smut wanted in this story?
> 
> These are the questions I have.


	5. Making things right

“Okay. Kingston. What’s happening at school? What did the boys say to you?” Blake questioned.

“I can deal with it on my own.” Kingston said avoiding Blake’s eyes.

“You might be able to King but you don’t have to.”

“Yes, I do. Mom doesn’t need any more trouble and you can’t help me.” King said, staring into Blake’s eyes, reading his soul.

“King. Kingston, your mom is your mom, she’s there for you to confide in. She’s there to help you. If you’re being bullied, we want to help. You need to tell us what’s happening so we can get it sorted out. If you don’t want to tell your mom tell me.” Blake said, moving to crouch in front of King.

“I-I. He said some stuff about mom and my dad and then he started telling everyone that I was weird and they shouldn’t speak to me because if they did something bad would happen. It was all because I didn’t have the expensive trainers they had and I was different.” King said slowly breaking down.

“Right. And the fight today? What happened?” Blake asked.

“He said that he wasn’t surprised that I had a single mom because no one would want to be my dad because I’m ugly and he said he was surprised mom kept me.” King said as tears dribbled down his cheeks.

“Kingston. Your mom isn’t a single mom because of you. That’s because of me and I’m working on that. You aren’t ugly; the boy that said this was probably jealous, and you don’t need to match with the boys because they think they’re cool. Look at Adam do you think he was cool in school? He was just himself and made the right friends. And I think that’s what you want to do.”

“Yes. It’s because I was hanging around with some kids that were always reading and they liked the same stuff as me and I passed on playing football. Everything just changed.”

Blake held King close, before pulling away and watching King wipe his eyes.

“I’ll tell your mom so she can report it to the school.” Blake said.

“D-does she have to go in?” King asked.

“I’ll tell her to phone up and we’ll get this sorted. Now can you eat some food so your mom doesn’t think you’re starving yourself or better yet that you think her food is poisoned?” Blake tried to joke.

Blake made sure King was eating, while he left to talk to Gwen. He managed to get her to come outside without worrying the other boys.

“Did he say anything to you?” Gwen immediately asked.

“Yes. He’s scared to put more on you. Which I get I mean a month and a half ago you were in hospital. He doesn’t want you to go into school but I told him I’d see if you would phone up. They said stuff about you and him and because he didn’t have some trainers or something and he made some new friends. I think it’s mainly a jealousy thing but I don’t know. Kids are like human puzzles. You’ll never know what’s going on in their minds.” Blake said, looking out into the garden.

He was stood behind Gwen waiting for a response but when she just stood shaking Blake knew she was doubting her parenting skills again. He had to admit he doesn’t know how it feels to raise a child its whole life only to have them scared to tell you they’re being bullied maybe he will with Apollo but He can’t imagine how it feels to think it’s all because of her. Without a second’s thought Blake brought Gwen’s body into his, her warmth hitting his body as he held her tightly slightly rocking her to try and calm her. He knew she blamed herself. Who wouldn’t. A parent’s job is to protect their child. And Gwen didn’t think she was doing that.

This was something on his list to fix for his family. Blake held Gwen until her tears stopped and even then, he didn’t really want to let her go. But he had to, there were three boys waiting for them.

 

The next morning Blake came by to collect the kids and took them to school. While they were on their way; Gwen took her chance to call the school. Apollo was still asleep so Gwen didn’t have to try and wrangle him up, while talking about her son’s bullying.

“Hello, can I speak to Jo Tarsier please?” Gwen spoke into the phone.

“Can I ask who is calling?”

“Gwen Stefani”

“One moment and I’ll put you through”

After what seemed like ten minutes of been on hold the receptionist came back on the phone.

“I’m sorry, Miss Tarsier is currently in a meeting can I take a message?”

“It’s okay. I’ll call back later.”  Gwen replied hanging up.

This was not a great start to the day.

Gwen took a minute to look around the living room and compared it to when she first moved in with Blake. She was ill and nervous and not sure what to expect. The room was decorated with a heavily masculine theme which was now a warm and cosy family room.

She remembers the times Blake would carry her to bed or wrap a blanket around her when she fell asleep on the couch. How he breathlessly whispered he wanted her. Or in the early hours of the morning when they were both laid in bed; he would whisper sweet nothings to her, thinking she was asleep.

And then she remembers the past few weeks of crying herself to sleep. Having no energy and trying to be happy for her boys. All because he lied to her. He lied because he was afraid to ask her out. Because he wanted her for himself and she was so overwhelmed with this new feeling she went along with everything and now here she was married to a man she didn’t live with.

Gwen felt the nausea spiral in her stomach.

Gwen sat down on the couch trying to will the sickness to go away. She was close to marrying Gavin but he never asked and then he left. It was easier to tell friends and so on that she was married to him but even the situation she was in with Blake made her feel better than her relationship with Gavin.

Gwen pulled the blanket around her, bringing it up to her nose and inhaling the smell of Blake’s cologne. It had nearly washed off of the pillow she had snuck into her room.  Gwen could feel the salty tears welling up in her eyes, but she didn’t will them away. Instead she let them fall.

She thought of all the times she wanted Gavin to help her with the boys or to compliment her or care for her in the slightest instead she got the cold shoulder. And he left. She remembers crying for days thinking it was her fault he left. Only realising when Blake gave her all the emotion she wanted that it wasn’t her fault. But what was her fault was the fact that her husband wasn’t sleeping in his own house. Wasn’t with his boys. Wasn’t with his dog. And he wasn’t sleeping in her bed every night giving her kisses and keeping her warm.

She missed him. She needed to take control of the situation. She was going to set the rules and give them to Blake.

Feeling proud of herself Gen went upstairs to collect her baby boy. Somehow Apollo had managed to convince Gwen to move Betty’s bed into his room and every night she would go into his room and every morning she would be there waiting for him to wake up and play. It was like having another child, only more quiet and more independent.

 

A short time after dinner Gwen tried calling the school again only to have a repeat of the previous phone call. Gwen was getting angry. The school was doing nothing to help her son. It almost felt as though they thought he was the bully.

Sighing Gwen decided to text Blake to let him know she would pick the boys up.

_That’s fine babe. Do you want me to bring dinner round?_ He replied.

_I can cook something if you want? You’re welcome to join us. gx_

_I would love to. I booked an appointment for some professional photos to be taken Saturday at three is that okay with you?_  Blake enquired.

_Photos? That’s fine with me._

_I want something to decorate my office with._

Gwen didn’t respond nor did she stop smiling the rest of the afternoon.

 

Gwen got to the boys’ school ten minutes before it was due to end. She walked up to reception, Apollo in her arms and waited to see Miss Tarsier. After trying to get through to her office phone the receptionist deemed her not in and told Gwen to try again Friday. Two days away from now.

To say she was fuming was an understatement.

Gwen walked around the school to the playground where she waited for the boys. Zuma came out first and while they waited for King she watched his class disperse into the yard. She noticed a taller boy behind King. He looked up and the whispered something to King which made him grimace. Gwen watched as the boy walked over to a woman with tackily dyed hair and ridiculously high heels on. The woman was staring at Gwen before she whispered something to her friend and nodded over at Gwen. Her blood was boiling.

Gwen followed the boys up to the car trying to plan a way to get this resolved but the main thought going through her mind was _that bitch was going down._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment ... I promise not to bite 
> 
> :P 
> 
> Lou


	6. My Hero

When Gwen got in the car, King was unusually quiet. She knew it was because of whatever the boy had said to him. Gwen just wished this could be over with. Judging by the other boy’s mom, King’s bully probably got it from her. Taking a deep breath Gwen started the car, deciding to take her boys home.

On the way there Zuma was telling everyone about his day at school. When he mentioned the bring your father to work day Gwen winced.

“When’s that baby?” Gwen asked, trying to form a plan.

“Next Wednesday.”

“That’s not that far away” Gwen replied.

She knew there was no way Gavin was going to come out of hiding for his son. Maybe she could ask Blake to go, but he had no obligation to go. She would have to talk to Blake or maybe her father could go instead.

Gwen was so busy in her thoughts she nearly missed what Zuma was saying.

“I’m going to ask Blake if he can come. He’s my dad and I know he might be busy with work but at least I’ll have asked.” Zuma said, before turning to his brothers.

 

Gwen pulled up to the house, she was slightly surprised to see Blake’s car parked. Maybe he was getting some more clothes?

Gwen really needed to tell him about the rules so she can work everything out.

Taking a deep breath Gwen climbed out of the car and went around to get Apollo out of his car seat. As she was getting him out, Blake exited the house. Not a bag in sight. _Oh, great now he’s going to kick us out_ , Gwen thought. Once Apollo was freed he made his way as fast as he could over to Blake, his little body wrapping around Blake’s leg. Gwen winced knowing he probably had chocolate on his hands.  Zuma and King were already stood with Blake talking. Gwen noticed Blake face change from pleasant to serious in a flash. _Don’t hurt my baby’s heart._ Gwen willed as she walked over to the group.

“Mom guess what?!” Zuma said excitement pretty much bouncing off of him.

“What baby?”

“Blake’s going to come to my school for the bring your fathers to school.”

Zuma smile was a mile long. His eyes glossy with happiness.

The boys ran ahead of Gwen and Blake, Blake pulled Gwen aside.

“I made us dinner. I hope you aren’t mad.” He informed.

“I-I. Mad? Why would I be mad after what you just did for Zuma. Blake, you are amazing. Now if only you could solve all my problems.” Gwen replied, her smile as bright as the sun.

“What problems?” Blake asked, his face switching to concerned.

“Just the bully thing with King. The school wouldn’t put me through and then when I went in they told me I can book an appointment for Friday. I want this sorted. I saw how King react to that bully and his mom isn’t much better.” Gwen replied.

Without thinking Blake brought Gwen into his arms, his lips brushing her head.

“We’ll get this sorted.”

“I hope so” Gwen sighed.

 

Blake had made lasagne. Homemade lasagne from scratch. He’d poured a glass of red wine that was no doubt expensive and gave the boys blackcurrant. There was salad and homemade chips. Gwen couldn’t believe her eyes.  Blake led Gwen to the chair at the head of the table, he sat next to her, his hand linking with hers as they said grace. For some reason, Gwen and Blake’s hands were joined together for the rest of the meal. At the odd times, they did split, they were soon joined together.

Gwen had missed family meals. Having grown up having one every day at least; she knew she wanted that for her boys. She tried when she was a single mom but it didn’t feel the same. She knew that they’d have stuff to talk about that they wouldn’t want to talk to her about. She was glad Blake was here. He was proving to her that he meant what he said and that he was in it one hundred percent when it came to the boys. And Gwen was a close second. She wouldn’t have it any other way.

Later that night after tucking Zuma into bed, Gwen was expecting something. Not used to having meals cooked for her without there been a catch, she was surprised when Blake kissed her cheek and got ready to leave.

“Stay” The whisper barely escaped her mouth.

“Are you sure?” Blake asked.

“Yes. You can protect me when I watch this horror movie.” Gwen replied leading him back to the living room.

Gwen sat on the end cushion, her back resting against the arm and her legs pulled up in front of her as she faced Blake. He sat in the middle cushion, giving Gwen space. But it was space she didn’t need nor want.

When the movie started, the creepy music alone made Gwen’s body shiver. Somehow Blake had felt her shiver and pulled the throw around her body. Gwen nestled with the throw more times than she’d like to admit because it used to smell of him. Without a word, Gwen shuffled forward her legs hanging across Blake’s lap, the blanket resting partly on him. Gwen’s head rested on his shoulder. She was expecting him to push her away. When he began to move, Gwen thought she knew what was coming but she had no clue. Blake moved up the couch so his shoulders rested against the opposite arms, his legs came up on the couch and he got himself situated in a comfortable position before taking Gwen’s hands and pulling her up, her head resting against his chest and her legs snaking between his.

At every jumpy scene, Gwen’s body, would leap off of Blake’s ever so slightly and Blake would laugh, and when she knew she wouldn’t like what was coming up she would take Blake’s arm and hide her eyes behind it.

By the time the film had finished Gwen was flat out. Blake debated letting her sleep on the couch, meaning he got to cuddle with her all night and feel her heartbeat. But it wasn’t worth both of them been achy.

Slowly Blake maneuverer Gwen’s body and managed to stand up with Gwen safely tucked in his arms. He’d carried the boys so many times like this, and Gwen was just as innocent as them as she buried her head into his neck.

Finally setting Gwen in bed, he set the alarm for her, and places a soft kissed on her cheek. He was just exiting the room when he heard her small whisper.

“Stay”

It was all she said. All she needed to say.

Blake climbed in bed next to Gwen, in his usual attire, boxers. Gwen was still laid at the other end of the bed. Blake knew that if he wanted her closer he’d have to show her. His arm scooped around her waist as he pulled her into the middle of the bed. His legs bending behind her and his nose buried deep in her hair, taking in her smell. He’s missed this so much.

 

The next Morning Gwen was still in bed. A bowl of fruit and some orange juice sat on the bedside table. A small note attached instructing her to eat and drink. Blake. He’d already taken the boys to school and given that it was only eight Apollo was still sound asleep.

 

When Blake dropped the boys off he walked around to the reception and waited to be seen. Once he stepped foot in the small reception he was seen nearly immediately. Knowing all the donations he’d given to the local school would be worth it eventually.

“M-Mr Shelton.” The receptionist stuttered.

“Hello, I would like to speak to a Miss Jo Tarsier” Blake replied swiftly.

“Of course, I’ll just be a minute.”

And a minute later he was being led to an office.

“Mr Shelton. How may I help you today?” The woman asked.

She was sat behind her desk, her short raven hair neatly styled.

“My son Kingston Rossdale. He’s been bullied. I spoke to my wife and she said she wasn’t able to speak to you and was not offered the opportunity of a call back or another head of year to speak to. Given the amount of money I put into this school I expect matters like this to be the most urgent. You brought the bullying to our attention and we delved deeper. And now, you want nothing to do with it. Either you get this sorted or I take my sons and my donations elsewhere.” Blake replied, his voice smooth just like he was in his regular meetings.

“Right away sir, I can change Kingston’s class so he would be in a different form and we’ll get David’s parents in as well. It may come to both sets are parents coming in but we will get this sorted.” Miss Tarsier replied.

Feeling proud of himself for resolving the situation without having to spend money, Blake nodded and exited the office. When he was seated in his car he decided to update Gwen, hoping he wouldn’t be disturbing her.

_I talked to the school, they’re changing King’s form and are going to get the kid’s parents in Bx_

A few seconds later her reply came through.

_My Hero! gx_


	7. Jealousy and Rules

Wednesday had arrived. It was the final day for the one week holiday the kids got. Blake couldn’t remember having so many half term breaks when he was younger. Now it seems like the kids are always off. The school moved King into a different class and he came home smiling a lot more, the teachers brought both parents in and they talked through the issues. Gwen was told if anything else happened to come straight into the school and it would be resolved. This reassuring Gwen after the last time she tried to get in touch with them.

 Blake was constantly checking the time. He had to be at Zuma’s school for two and it was already half one. He was going to be late and it killed him a little inside.

And later that evening Gwen and Blake were going to another charity ball. After newspapers started going down rumour lane about the couple splitting Blake nearly got down on his knees and begged Gwen to go with him. Knowing if they showed a united front the rumours would go away and the paparazzi would die down to.

He was late. Only by ten minutes but seeing Zuma’s little face light up when Blake slipped into the room as quietly as he could; made him glad he walked out of the meeting. Blake smoothly walked over to where Zuma was sitting and sat next to him in the empty seat. Blake was glad the chairs weren’t the ridiculous plastic ones they had at Apollo’s nursery. He remembers the time Apollo begged him to sit with him while he finished some art work at nursery. He stood up when Apollo had gotten paint on every last bit of visible skin and decided he’d finished master piece. As he stood up the chair was still attached to it. The nursery didn’t let him live that one down.

After listening to other parents talking about their jobs he tried to think of a way to explain what he did without making it sound confusing. Blake could tell when he stepped in the classroom the teacher knew who he was immediately and a lot of fathers sat in the room probably did too.

By the time everyone had finished talking about their jobs the school bell had rung. Zuma shot up to get his bag before trying to leave the classroom as fast as possible.

“Mr Shelton. Can I have a word with you about Zuma please?” The teacher requested.

Blake walked over to the desk, not knowing what could be wrong.

“Zuma is a bright young boy and we were recently going through some assessments we set. I just wanted to know if you were aware that he never handed in a report for the book assignment just before Christmas. He will need to do it and hand it in we usually give it a week but I understand there have been issues at home so we are willing to stretch it to two weeks. I printed the information off for you.” The teacher explained.

Blake nodded and looked back at Zuma before taking the sheet and going to collect King. As they were walking to the King’s part of the school Blake decided to talk to him about the issue.

“Zuma? How come you didn’t do it?” Blake asked.

Zuma looked down at the ground before looking back at Blake.

“I... M-my Dad was meant to help me read it over the summer but he kept getting mad when I got the words wrong or asked what certain things meant. Then- Then he left and mom started working for you and she used to come home so tired and… and I didn’t want to tell her, because she was already so busy.” He finally answered.

“Okay bud, me and you are going to get this project done. We’ll start reading tomorrow. I know me and your mom are going out tonight so we’ll look at getting plan sorted before dinner.”

Zuma simply nodded. His hand going into Blake’s as they walked the last stretch to King’s classroom.

 

That evening before dinner, Blake sat down with Zuma and did a run through of the book with him. He remembered studying this at school and how much he enjoyed it when he read it again when he was older and was able to understand the concepts. Blake helped Zuma outline a plan on the main things they were going to look at and write about.

Gwen dished dinner up and set it out on the table for the boys, her hand brushing over Blake’s shoulder as she excused herself to go get ready. Blake couldn’t keep his eyes off of her as she climbed the stairs.

Tonight, was going to be long.

Blake opened the door to Adam and Behati. Behati’s bump had grown in the last few months and was now visible. Especially given her small size. Blake couldn’t help picturing Gwen sporting a small bump with his baby inside her. Blake was in his own world, staring at Behati’s bump.

“Blake, man!” Adam said snapping him out of it.

“Sorry, got lost in thought” Blake replied, his neck flushing slightly in embarrassment. “They boys are eating dinner. Homework is done and I’m going to get dressed.”

Blake turned and traced Gwen’s footsteps to get dressed. Gwen had locked herself away in the spare bedroom. Literally locked the door so he couldn’t get to her. It was probably a good thing given how broody he was lately. But Blake hated that she daren’t go back into their bedroom. The bedroom where they were first intimate and the room where the real them started and ended.

Blake decided to get in the shower, hoping the hot water would make his brain relax and stop thinking of the mess he made. And when that didn’t work he tried a cold shower. It was safe to say the image of a pregnant Gwen was not leaving his mind any time soon.

When their limo arrived, Gwen did a quick run through with Adam. Blake knew she still got nervous about leaving her boys home. And he knew Apollo wasn’t sleeping properly at night again so she was concerned about people getting annoyed when he woke up a few times at night. Blake took Gwen’s hand and led her to the waiting limo. Feeding her into the black machine.

When the car started the journey to the charity event, Gwen thought back to the first night she went to the ball. The one Blake had hosted and told everyone about her. She remembered her belly twisting with nerves. She had a similar feeling now but it was more like butterflies fluttering in her stomach at being so close to Blake and knowing they were going to the event as a couple.

“You look beautiful. I-I forgot to tell you back at the house. I was too busy trying to pick my jaw up from the floor.” Blake whispered into the silence.

“Thank you” Gwen replied, her cheeks a perfect pink as she blushed.

“Do you want some wine?”

Gwen nodded her head and Blake poured two glasses. Gwen brought the flute to her lips, the sweet liquid swimming down her throat. Blake’s eyes were trapped on her neck as he fought the urge to leave his mark on the soft, pale skin.

The car softly pulled up outside the venue. Blake climbed out first, the flashes momentarily blinding him before he reached into the car and took Gwen’s hand. As they began to walk up the small red carpet, Blake heard people shouting out questions and requests for photos. Blake looked down at Gwen, she was slowly adapting to the flashing lights. Without moving their lips, they managed to convey a conversation. Blake stopped walking and brought Gwen under his arm. Her left hand, going straight to his heart. He tried to keep calm, knowing she was feeling for his heart beat to make her feel safe. But the fact of she was touching him only made his heart beat quicker.

“Who’s the girl?”

“Is it serious?”

“Is she a fling to get back at Miranda?”

“What do you think of her kids?”

“Are kids on the table?”

The stream of questions continued.

Blake took a deep breath, leaning down to slowly brush their lips together for the added confidence.

“She’s my wife. Her boys are just as much as they are hers mine and I love them to pieces. We haven’t talked about kids yet but we have the rest of our lives together to decide that” Blake said.

He felt Gwen freeze. Had he gone too far?

But when he looked at her he saw her heart dancing in her eyes. He had said the right thing.

Blake quickly led Gwen into the room. Discarding his coat, he took a moment to appreciate Gwen’s bare back in the emerald green dress. The fabric starting up again, just above her bum. His hand rested on her lower back, his little finger stroking the fabric resting on her behind as he led her through the group of people. Finding few familiar faces that Blake knew wanted to talk business, he grabbed a flute of champagne from a wandering waiter and passed it to Gwen before ordering a scotch for himself.  Blake began talking to an older gentleman about some land they were planning to develop. Gwen was stood out the outer ring of their circle, not paying attention and letting the information go over her head.

She turned when she felt a hand brush her shoulder.

“Care to dance?” The man asked.

Gwen paused to look up at Blake who was too deep into his conversation. Gwen slowly nodded and let the man lead her to the dance floor. What she didn’t see was Blake watched the man lead her away, and watched exactly where he placed his hands. He saw the dance around the dance floor and couldn’t help but think she looked like a princess. He watched her dress flare around her it was like a scene from _Beauty and the Beast._

When their dance finished, he expected Gwen to return to him but instead the man lead her to the bar and Blake watched as he ordered her a drink. She laughed but her head didn’t fly backwards. She’s laughing to be polite. _She only really laughs with me_ , he thought smugly to himself.

Blake’s blood began boiling when he watched the younger man’s hand drop lower on Gwen’s back, until it was nearly touching the fabric covering her perfect derriere. Blake broke away from the group of men and walked over to the couple.

“Babe, you need to pace yourself this is your fourth glass.” Blake whispered into her ear.

Gwen stopped what she was doing before looking at Blake while taking another sip of her drink. Blake sighed and ordered another scotch knowing it would be the last alcoholic drink he had for the night. Especially since he knew Gwen was already getting past the tipsy stage. Taking his drink, he returned to the group of men and tried to engage in conversation. Instead his main focus was watching Gwen twirl around the dance floor again.

By the fourth dance he had had enough. Blake excused himself from another boring work conversation and went to get his woman. Blake waited until the song had just finished and walked up to Gwen. Tapping the guy on the shoulder and taking Gwen’s hand in his own.

The music began and Blake led Gwen around the dance floor, his strong frame seeming huge against her small figure. Gwen felt like she was in a dream. The way her body reacted with Blake’s and the way he knew what to do with her. Gwen smiled into his shoulder.

Pulling her head back to look at his stoic face.

“It’s about time.” Gwen teasingly whispered.

“You mean you were teasing me?” Blake whispered back, his eyebrow raising in question.

“I wanted to see if you got jealous.” Gwen whispered back, her head falling back against his shoulder.

“I did. I was struggling to hold it back but I didn’t want you to think I was being to possessive.” Blake replied.

Gwen giggled, while kissing his stubbled cheek.

 

Four more glasses of wine and Gwen noticed Blake leading her towards the door. He made his donation and got his coat from the cloak room. Instantly wrapping it around Gwen’s bare shoulders. They walked outside, descending the red covered steps, and were blinded by the flashes of light coming from the cameras. Blake didn’t pause for pictures. He ushered Gwen into the car and directed the driver to go.

As the car started moving, Gwen looked up at Blake. She looked paler than usual.

“Blake I feel funny” Gwen whispered.

Blake instructed the driver to pull over and climbed out of the car, taking Gwen with him. He leant her against a wall, near an alley way. Her head was tilted back, brushing the stone wall. She took long deep breaths and Blake watched as her chest rose and fell.

“You feeling better?” Blake asked, his voice warm and soothing.

Gwen nodded and started to head back to the car.  Suddenly she stopped and turned, running down into the alley, Blake close behind her. Gwen threw up her entire stomach contents. Blake swept her hair up from her neck holding it back as she continued to spew.

When she was finally done, Blake’s driver came out with a bottle of water. Gwen gratefully took a few sips before looking up at Blake.

“I’m sorry.” She murmured.

“Don’t be. You tend to always be sick when I’m about.” Blake replied, trying to inject some levity into the conversation.

Blake and Gwen got settled back into the limo, her body leaning against Blake’s as he held his coat around her shaking frame.  Finally, nearing home Blake didn’t think anything else could happen. Gwen, suddenly began coughing like a maniac, her eyes watering as she struggled to breath. Her hand gripping at her chest.  Blake remained calm, his hand rubbing soothing circles on her back.

When she had finally done, she reached up and wiped away the tears streaming down her face.

“What a way to end a night” Gwen sighed, feeling disappointed in the way everything had gone.

“Come on darling let’s get you to bed” Blake said climbing out of the limo.

 

When they entered the house, it was deadly silent and pitch black. Blake left Gwen in the foyer, quickly checking the living room for his brother. They were cuddled up on the couch watching the end credits of a movie. Perfect timing.

“Hey guys. Thanks for watching the boys” Blake said.

“No problem. Apollo crashed about eight and we out him to bed he hasn’t been up since and considering it’s nearly midnight I’d say that’s a record. The older two went to bed at ten.” Adam said standing up.

“Where’s Gwen?” Behati asked.

“She’s in the foyer. She drank too much and now is paying for it. I’m going to get her settled and meet you guys back at the house.” Blake said walking back to the foyer with Adam and Behati.

Gwen was leaning on the banister, nearly all of her weight on it. Her eyes were wet, no doubt from having another coughing fit.

Once Blake had shut the door he turned to look at Gwen, sympathy etched into his eyes. He let her rest his body weight on her and helped her up the stairs. Once they were in her bedroom, Blake helped her unbutton the halter neck dress and watched as it floated to the floor. Gwen was still using Blake to help her balance. He guided her to the bed, and manged to get her laid down.

“Blake… I’m sorry for tonight.” Gwen whispered.

“Don’t be. You had fun. And so did I” Blake replied back, his fingers delicately running through her hair.

“W-Will you stay in bed with me? I can’t really offer to sleep with you right now. There’s a chance I’ll throw up or have another coughing fit.” Gwen tried to joke.

Blake didn’t reply, he simply stripped down to his boxers and climbed in bed next to Gwen. Manoeuvring into a comfortable position Gwen finally felt herself relax. Her throat hurt and she had the occasional cough but at least she had Blake with her.  They were both looking into the darkness not saying anything.

“B-Blake?” Gwen murmured.

“Yeah?”

“I was thinking….”

“Good thinking?”

“Yeah… I was thinking … Thinking we could make some rules and try living together again? I mean I miss you… The boys miss you… But... But it’s only if you want to.” Gwen rambled.

“What kind of rules we talking about?” Blake whispered, moving his body slightly to look down at Gwen.

“Well… I want my morning and night time kiss every day. And family meals. And you have to be home at a decent time most days. A-And you have to spend time with the boys.” Gwen said, thinking about it as she went along.

“And I get to sleep in our bed with you every night?”

“Yeah. You don’t have to worry about the boys I’ll get up with them every night. I- I just miss you being here all the time and I miss your smile and your laugh. And the way you make the boys laugh.”

“Gwen, baby I’m going to help with the boys and I’m going to cuddle with you. They’re my boys too. I’m going to work really hard and we are going to have a proper family. Starting with putting the photos up we took.”

“I’m sorry I made you jealous at the ball. It probably didn’t make you look good.” Gwen whispered again.

“It made me show how protective and possessive I am of my woman. I don’t give a damn about what anyone thinks. As long as I can lay with you at night like this.”

“Tell me again?” Gwen stated, meaning it to be more of a question.

“Tell you?” Blake paused for a moment. “I love you Gwen.”

“I love you too Blake.” And Blake took his lips home, kissing Gwen, showing her all the love and passion he felt.

“So, I’m moving back in?” Blake questioned.

“Tomorrow! First thing” Gwen replied, getting excited at having her husband back.

“I can’t wait. We should celebrate. We can take the boys to dinner and to the play gym thing.” Blake said.

His body rolling on top of Gwen’s as he kissed her, her moan of agreement soon turned into a moan of desperation, want, and need.

“Tomorrow” She whispered when they parted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still enjoying the story?
> 
> Let me know what you think :P
> 
> Lou x


	8. Now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the delay I was planning on having the chapter up two days ago (UK Time) But I had an accident and was unable to sit up let alone type. I'm still not a 100% so this chapter isn't as good. But I hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> It is explicit, so you can skip that part. 
> 
> This is more of a filler chapter.

 Gwen could feel the warm sun brushing her face as it crept through the curtains. Gwen buried her face further into Blake’s arm. Loving his masculine smell. Before Gwen could return to a peaceful slumber, her body rocketed up, knocking Blake in the process as her body shook with a nasty coughing fit.

Blake looked at her concern written over his face. Blake climbed out of bed and ran downstairs, still only in his boxers, and returned a few minutes later with a glass of water.

“Gwen, that sounds serious.” He stated once he was sure she had done coughing.

“It’s nothing just a cough.” Gwen replied nonchalantly.

“If it gets worse, will you go get it checked?” He took in her disgruntled face. “Please, for me?”

“Fine. Now can we get your stuff from Adam’s and move you back in and sort the pictures out?” Gwen said, moving onto her knees.

Her face was just below his chin as he stood in front of her. Blake looked into Gwen’s orbs before lowering his lips to hers in a good morning kiss.

“I’ve missed these kisses.” Gwen murmured against his lips.

“Get changed!” Blake whispered, his lips brushing hers one last time before he moved to get changed.

Gwen was sat with the boys while Blake made breakfast. His phone was sat on the counter top next to Gwen’s. While Blake was busy dishing up food his phone began vibrating on the table. Gwen looked up at Blake who nodded at her to get it.

“Blake you better have not touched her! You were meant to come home!”

“Adam?”

“Gwen?” Adam’s voice came through the phone, the anger evaporating.

“Yes, sorry Blake didn’t come home. I asked him to stop. We are actually moving back in together.” Gwen replied, a smug smile playing at her lips.

“Oh, right. Well I’ll put all his stuff together.” Adam replied sounding quite shocked.

With that Gwen hung up. Blake looked at her with a knowing look, and Gwen smiled innocently back at him.

The coupled decided that Gwen was going to stay home with the boys while Blake went back to Adam’s house and packed up his things. Once he came back and put everything away they were going to take the boys to a play gym.

Before Blake left the house, he crouched down next to King and whispered in his ear. When he looked back up at Gwen she was stood watching him with her eyebrow raised. Blake smiled sheepishly before exiting the building. This was it he was finally getting his family back.

Blake returned and hour later, a smoothie in his hands. The boys ran to him at the door ready to help unpack. Gwen had relented and told the boys when they started complaining that they missed Blake and he always left. Blake headed to the living room where Gwen was sat playing with Apollo. When he entered, straight away his body froze. Gwen was sat coughing again, her eyes streaming. Blake pattered her back and passed her the smoothie he had brought for her. Once she stopped coughing she looked up at him.

“Don’t” Gwen whispered, trying to avoid worrying her boys.

Blake sighed turning to go get his stuff. King and Zuma were already at the car, trying to pull the bags out. Albeit he only had four bags they were pretty ram packed. Blake handed Zuma his laptop bag while he handed King the lightest of all his bags.

“Blake, she kept coughing quite bad while you were gone. I did what you said and got her water and made sure she was okay.” King informed.

“Thank you buddy, I’ll get a doctor to come check on her.”

King and Zuma walked into the house and deposited Blake’s bags in his and Gwen’s room. Blake entered a few seconds taking in the room. It was the exact same as when he left. His body shivered as the memory flooded his brain.

Blake hung his clothes up in the wardrobe, his heart beating faster at the sight of most of Gwen’s clothes next to his. Blake then changed the sheets and picked up the laundry. Taking a moment to bin the dead flowers and making a note to replace them with fresh vibrant ones. He mentally decided where the pictures of the boys and the family pictures were going in the room before grabbing his phone and making a call the photographer to get the developments sorted.

Blake decided to save Gwen the hassle and moved her clothes back into their wardrobe and changed the sheets in the guest room. Finally satisfied that everything was how it was meant to be, Blake made a quick call before returning downstairs.

“Okay boys shoes on and coats” Blake said to the boys who were all glued to the tv.

Gwen smiled at Blake when they didn’t move.

“Either you move or we don’t go out” Blake said.

The boys moved like they had rockets attached to them. Gwen went with Apollo. When Blake walked into the foyer ready to leave, he took a moment to admire Gwen as a mother. She was sat on the floor her legs crossed as Apollo sat in her lap. She had hold of his shoe laces and was talking him through tying them. He had his small chubby hands on top of Gwen’s wrists moving when she did. When she was finally done tying his shoes she helped him up and fastened his jacket. Apollo leaned forward, his small puckered lips brushing against Gwen’s.

“I love you bubba” She whispered.

“I love you too Mama” He whispered back.

Deciding the moment was over Blake offered Gwen a hand and pulled her into his arms, planting a warm kiss on her lips.

As Blake told Gwen the previous night, he took the boys to the play gym. He tried to split his time with all the boys. He never knew how hard it was to try and make each one feel special in such a short amount of time.

Apollo was happy sat with his mom in the ball pit and smiling when she videoed him going down the slide. His laughter infectious. Blake spent time playing basketball with Zuma and making a fool of himself on the trampolines with King. Every time Blake fell King would try and laugh discreetly failing each time. Blake loved it. He loved it more when Gwen brought Apollo over to watch and her small girlish laughter rang through his ears. Blake brought Apollo on to the trampoline making funny sounds, as he’d seen Gwen do millions of times. Eventually all the boys and Blake were on the trampolines bouncing and playing like the kids they were.

When their time was up Blake took the boys to get dinner. Blake couldn’t hide the fact that Gwen’s cough was progressing and becoming a lot worse. He hated that she was so stubborn. But at the same loved that she was so independent.

Blake took everyone home, as everyone was starting to get tired. Apollo was already getting ratty because he had missed his nap, and constantly wanting to be held. Safe to say the car ride couldn’t have been fast enough.

When they arrived at the house Gwen immediately noticed the strange car parked in the driveway. She looked to Blake who tried to shrug it off. He knew she wouldn’t accept that. While Gwen got the boys into the house, Blake spoke to the gentleman parked in the driveway before leading him into the house. The two older boys ran off to play, while Gwen set Apollo down for his nap.

Finally, emerging in the kitchen without a sleeping boy, Gwen as about to speak when she saw the stranger sipping from a cup of coffee.

“Gwen, don’t get mad. This is my private doctor and he agreed to come out and check you over.” Blake explained.

“Oh. I told you it’s just a cough” Gwen said joining the men at the table.

The doctor asked Gwen her symptoms and began doing check up on Gwen. He deemed her to have a chest infections. Issuing antibiotics. He explained that she can get them from any pharmacy and to finish the whole series of antibiotics even if she felt better.

Gwen nodded, her face changing to a scowl when she looked over at Blake. Blake showed the doctor out and placed a gentle kiss on Gwen’s head.

“I worry about you. You’re the mother of my kids, I can’t get nor do I want a replacement.” Blake responded.

Gwen stood up giving Blake a deep kiss, pulling away when she could feel the small throbbing sensation in her lip. Blake looked at her like she pained him.

“Tonight baby.” Gwen teased before grabbing the car keys and heading to get her prescription.

When Gwen returned, she saw Blake sat with Zuma at the table as he read a book. Apollo on his lap drawing God knows what. King was in the living room from the sounds of it playing on a game. Gwen walked up to Blake kissing his head before kissing Apollo’s and Zuma’s. Gwen asked Blake what Zuma was doing while her fingers ran through his hair, making the dark brown curls stick up in an unruly manner.

“He wanted to get some extra reading done for class so I said I’d help, while you make dinner.” Blake answered with a smirk, tugging at his lips his right hand skimming Gwen’s behind.

The day was drawing to a close. Blake was laid in bed catching up on his emails. He had finally convinced Apollo that he would be there in the morning and he wasn’t going anywhere and after singing a song to calm him, Blake finally got the toddler to sleep. King and Zuma were already zonked out from the play gym earlier. He couldn’t be more proud to be home with his family.

The lights were dimmed and all the Blake needed now, was for Gwen to join him in bed. Setting his phone down, Blake was tempted to go barging into the en suit and carry Gwen out over his shoulder. Before he could make a move, Gwen stepped into room.

She was bare faced, his favourite looked, with a silk nightie on that barely covered her body. She sauntered over to the bed, tugging at the hem.

“Now?” Blake whispered.

Gwen shyly nodded giving her permission.

Blake took her hand and pulled her onto the bed. His body crawling on top of hers as he kissed her passionately. His lips moved down to the valley of her breasts, kissing as far as the material would let him. His murky blue eyes met Gwen’s smouldering gaze as he slowly peeled her nightgown up. As he’d expected she had nothing on underneath. He took his time kissing her abdomen, the image of Gwen pregnant returning with vigilance.

Shaking the thought from his head Blake pulled the silk from Gwen’s body chucking it somewhere in the room. His lips continued to travel south to Gwen’s sweet spot. Taking a moment to burn her scent into his brain. He began to tease her lips, her hands clawing at his hair and the bed sheets. Blake went for the kill on her engorged clit. Forcing her to jump of the cliff of pleasure.

Moving up, Blake kissed her again letting her taste herself on his tongue and lips.

“God I’ve missed you” He murmured against her lips.

“Blake…” Gwen panted, her dainty hands reaching down for his throbbing erection.

“No, Gwen. I- I can’t wait. I’m going to explode.” Blake whispered, knocking her hand out of the way.

Gwen couldn’t stop the moan that exploded from her lips. His thick manhood making itself known in her small body. The feeling of him heightening her pleasure. Blake waited a barely a second before slowly thrusting in and out of Gwen’s body. The smell of sex already conjuring in the room around them. Her small pants hitching and her whimpers driving him crazy as he sped up the pace.

Unable to take it any longer Blake detonated in Gwen’s Body. As he pulled out, his seed trickled out of her; landing on the bed. Blake leaned on his forearms above Gwen’s body kissing her over and over again.

“I love you” He said against her heated skin.

“I love you too.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think :)
> 
> You can follow me on Twitter @foreverluu_ (I do polls etc for my stories)
> 
> Thank you for all the comments and kudos. 
> 
> Lou :)


	9. Christmas Bliss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is definetly a filler chapter and it's a month late... Sorry about that. 
> 
> This chapter is explicit... if the sex sucks we can blame sarah :P
> 
> Hope you enjoy it

Blake had been living with Gwen and the boys for a week now. Gwen didn’t know how she coped without Blake being there. Christmas was coming up and the house still wasn’t decorated. Usually the day after Thanksgiving Gwen would have started putting bits and pieces up.

They had yet to talk about Christmas. Would they go to Gwen’s parents? Blake’s? Or just stay home the five of them?

Gwen knew she needed to talk to Blake about it, she wanted her boys to have a good Christmas.

“Mom? Can we buy a Christmas tree?” King asked, as he walked into the kitchen.

“I was just thinking the same thing baby. I’ll talk to Blake tonight see if we can go together.” Gwen explained.

Gwen knew that King and Blake’s relationship was still slowly repairing. How do you tell your ten year old you love this man more than you ever loved their father? Or the fact that she knew Blake would never hurt her in his wildest dreams. He was like a giant teddy bear. Her giant teddy bear. Shaking away her wayward thoughts Gwen grabbed Apollo’s juice and went back into the boys’ playroom.

She loved that all three of her boys found ways to play with each other so none felt left out. Gwen thought about what it would be like if Blake was their biological dad and not just their step dad. Would they still have brown eyes or would they have blue? She looked down at Apollo and noticed his curly hair and how it was probably similar to Blake’s when he was the same age. Apollo would only ever know Blake as his daddy and that sat fine with Gwen. Eventually the older two may start to as questions but she still had time to prepare for that.

Gwen couldn’t help but thinking of having four babies playing together. How he or she would look. If Blake would treat his own kid differently. Probably not.

Gwen was pulled from her thoughts as Blake’s warm lips brushed her cheek as he crouched down next to her. Gwen was shocked at his presence, glancing down at her watch she noticed it was six, he was home on time like he promised. Where had the last hour gone?

Blake had text Gwen earlier in the day telling her his plan to go out for dinner. He had mentioned reservations at half past eight. Gwen could get the kids and herself ready in an hour. Blake scooped Apollo up, plating millions of kisses on his baby face.

“I’ll go bath this monkey and you lay out the outfits for the boys.” Blake instructed walking out.

She could definitely do this.

Blake was waiting at the door, he was wearing a plain white shirt with a jacket, the first couple of buttons undone on his shirt. Apollo was stood next to him wearing some dark trousers and a fancy shirt. The older two boys joined Blake wearing a similar style to him. Gwen descended the stairs wearing a Grace Karin chic short black cocktail dress which hugged her body in all the right places. Blake kissed Gwen on the cheek before leading everyone to the car.

When they pulled up at the restaurant the flashes from the cameras were blinding. Gwen regained her senses and got Apollo out of the car while King and Zuma stayed close to Blake. When she had her baby in her arms, she saw Blake waiting for her, his hand held out to offer her more comfort. This is the first time the boys had been with them and the paparazzi and Gwen knew she was going to be in the headlines.

The small talk lasted up until the food and the boys busied themselves eating. Gwen and Blake continued to talk about their days with small contributions from King or Zuma.

“Blake, can we get a Christmas tree?” King asked.

Gwen was hoping to sooth into that. She knew he wasn’t a fan of Christmas.  She saw him flinch, before replacing his look of distress with a gleaming smile.

“Of course, we can. We can go tomorrow” Blake replied smiling at the boys.

Gwen could see Blake battling with his emotions.

“Are we spending Christmas with your family or mine?”  Gwen asked, wanting to get all this out of the way now.

“Yours. We can see mine at new years.” Blake replied.

“Yes! We’re going to the ranch!” King shouted.

Blake and Gwen chuckled at his excitement.

As they left the restaurant Apollo was adamant that Blake was carrying him. Gwen relented and the photographers went in a frenzy. Gwen and Blake were both thankful the older boys were on their best behaviour.

Finally, alone in bed Blake and Gwen cuddled up, their bodies wrapped around each other, Gwen could feel Blake’s even breathing against her neck.

“Blake?” she whispered.

“Yeah babe?”

“Why don’t you like Christmas?”

“I don’t not like it” Blake tried to explain.

“I saw your face when King brought up the Christmas tree.” Gwen replied, turning in Blake’s arms so she could face him.

She could make out his lips as he thought about what to say.

“It’s just Christmas is about family and at our house everyone had kids and I didn’t and I just felt left out. Miranda barely came down for Christmas so I guess it just reminded me about how lonely I was”

“Blake” Gwen whispered. Her lips brushing against his. “You aren’t alone anymore. You have me and the boys. We can go to your parents for Christmas.” Gwen replied.

“Are you sure? I know you are close to your family” Blake responded.

“It’s fine babe. We’re your family now.”

Blake kissed Gwen, throwing more passion in the kiss than needed. Eventually his body moved on top of Gwen’s his hands tracing her curves. His lips not leaving hers as he slowly stripped her. Blake wanted to show her his appreciation, a thank you of sorts. He took his time, letting his fingers drag along her smooth skin. His slips sliding from her lips to her collar as he claimed her as his own.

Gwen’s breath rising like the temperature of her blood. Blake moved his mouth lower, taking his time to worship her breasts. Teasing the peaks before engulfing them in his mouth. His teeth grazing over her nipple. Blake felt Gwen’s breath hitch at every graze.

As his mouth planted kisses in a trail to her navel, his teeth leaving teasing bites against the pale flesh. He could taste rather than see the gleam of sweat coating her pleasure heightened body. Finally reaching her hairless mound, Gwen’s hips thrust up out of their own accord. Blake smiled at her eagerness. His lips brushing the top, before he moved further down. Ignoring Gwen’s throbbing clit, begging for attention. He let his tongue slide along her lips, tasting her centre. Her fingers found their way into his hair, as she tried to direct him. Blake liked this side of her but he liked driving her to the edge more. He slowly pushed one finger into her, pulling it completely out before entering again with two.

“Blake” Was all Gwen could pant.

Knowing she was close, he went for the kill, sucking her clit into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the sensitive nub. His teeth catching it, giving her the final push she needed.

Gwen, blissed out, pulled his head up, their lips melting together in a firey kiss. Blake, paused for a second after lining himself up. Knowing the feeling of her around him would once again blow his mind. Pushing into her, her body sheathing him completely, fitting like a glove. Blake planted a firm kiss on her lips, while letting her tight entrance adjust to his size. Slowly he began pumping in and out of her, creating maximum pleasure.

His thrusts came harder and deeper, Gwen’s moans frequent and loud as Blake emptied himself in side of her. Feeling her walls clenching around him, wanting more of his seed. Blake slowly slid out of Gwen, their lips meeting again and again as they came down from their highs.

“I love you Gwen, every time it gets better and better” Blake murmured against her chin.

Gwen gave him a shy smile, before kissing his collar. Snuggling up together once again as they fell back asleep.

 

The next afternoon Blake found himself stood awkwardly holding Apollo as Gwen hugged the man he was supposed to by a Christmas tree from. She had a pretty good grip on him too.

“Babe, this is Pharrell. We went to school together and he’s my best friend.” Gwen said moving to stand next to Blake.

Blake offered Pharrell his hand to shake, not liking the way Gwen hugged him so close.

“Hey, there’s no way that’s Apollo, last time I saw him he was a tiny baby.” Pharrell said looking at Apollo, who was hanging tightly on to Blake.

“Yeah, he’s three soon. He won’t be a baby for much longer” Gwen sighed.

Blake had to shake that reoccurring thought out of his mind, yet again.

Their conversation was interrupted by King and Zuma who came running up shouting how they had found the perfect Christmas tree.

“Uncle P will you cut it down for us? Please!” The boys begged.

“Of course, I will. Show me where it is.” Pharrell said following the boys.

Gwen and Blake walked slowly over to the tree.

“So, you and Pharrell?” Blake enquired.

“Nope, nothing happened he’s been with his wife since high school. It’s cute that you get jealous” Gwen teased.

“I wasn’t jealous, just… Okay maybe I was. A little bit”

“Awh babe” Gwen replied, tugging Blake’s chin down so her lips could connect with his.

 

Now that they had a tree, decorations were next. Gwen left Blake with the boys while she went on a shopping spree to buy all the decorations her heart desired. She was gone for nearly two hours and when she returned, Apollo was fast asleep and Blake was teaching the other two boys a card game. Gwen gasped when she saw the tree. The decorations the boys had made when they were in nursery were sat in the centre of the tree.

“The boys found them” Blake whispered, coming to stand behind her.

Gwen could feel her eyes welling up with tears. Blake wrapped his arms around her waist.

“Come on let’s put some Christmas decorations up” Blake said, moving to switch a Christmas song on.

 

Gwen and Blake had left the boys alone with Behati and Adam while they finished the last-minute Christmas shopping. Gwen was a frenzied mess. She wanted the boys to have the perfect Christmas and that’s what they were going to have. At some point while Gwen was looking at some toys for Apollo Blake vanished. Gwen bought the items ad tried calling him but got no answer. Perfect.

Gwen sighed and sat on the bench outside of the shop, and waited for her man. Once he returned Gwen didn’t question him. Just carried on as normal. They managed to get all the shopping done and have dinner before heading back to their boys.

“Is Behati going to be at the ranch?” Gwen asked in the car.

“Yeah, my ma’s excited about seeing the bump.” Blake replied nonchalantly.

“Are you jealous of Adam?” Gwen asked.

“No, I’m happy for him. I have the boys and that’s all I need.” Blake replied.

“Yeah but you missed all the pregnancy bits”

“But I have them now”

 

Christmas eve finally came. Gwen had worked the boys up about Christmas and Santa. This was the first Christmas where Apollo really knew what was happening. Last year he was scared of Santa, shouting no every time his name was mentioned. Now he was excited. It helped that Blake kept making a big deal about it too.

They had travelled all morning and by dinner time everyone was exhausted. The two older boys took themselves to bed and Apollo was flat out with Gwen on the couch. Blake’s mom had snuck over and decorated the house before they came so Blake and Gwen spent the day putting some presents under the tree while the boys played. Before they went to bed they reminded Blake to put milk and cookies out for Santa and carrots for the reindeer. Zuma also told him to make sure he turned the fire off so Santa didn’t hurt himself.

Blake loved how caring the boys were and how considerate. He only hoped they would remain this way.

Blake looked down at Gwen, she had her head in his lap as he slowly stroked her platinum hair. Apollo was cuddled onto his mom, holding her close as they slept. Blake stayed like that while he watched a movie, not wanting to disturb them just yet.

When the movie finished, Blake took Apollo upstairs to bed before coming back down for Gwen. He slowly kissed her cheek, then her head, followed by her nose and finally her lips. Her eyes slowly opened and a smile grew on her lips when she looked into Blake’s cobalt eyes.

“Are you gonna help me put the presents from Santa under the Christmas tree or stare at me?” Blake teased.

“That a tough one. I could help and then stare at you in bed” Gwen suggested, moving to get up.

The next morning three rowdy boys ran into Gwen and Blake’s room. Climbing on the bed as their excitement built up. Gwen couldn’t stop smiling as she and Blake followed the boys down stairs.

King and Zuma sat under the Christmas tree handing out presents. Apollo sat with Blake, no surprise there, and Gwen sat next to him.

All the presents were dished out and Blake took one from Gwen’s pile. She gave him a suspicious look.

“You have to open this one last” Blake explained.

The boys were all happy with their presents. They’d never had so many. Blake handed Gwen back the present he’d taken away from her and everyone crowded around her to watch what she was opening.

Ripping the fancy paper, Gwen almost felt bad. When she read the name on the box her heart dropped he couldn’t have.

“Open it mama!” Apollo demanded.

“Yeah come one mom!” King and Zuma chimed.

Gwen opened the box and was met with a white embroidered body of a dress. The dress. The one she tried on in New York, the one she adored but didn’t want to spend so much money on, for a fake wedding. Gwen couldn’t help the tears that ran down her face.

“Tomorrow we are getting married the right way” Blake said.

Gwen sobbed as she leaned in to kiss him. The boys smiled and hugged their mom, thankful for the best Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me a comment?
> 
> Lou x


	10. Dream Day

Gwen had forbidden Blake to see her all day, he’s thanking his lucky stars she slept with him last night and didn’t torture him too much. He was stood outside the bathroom door listening to Gwen hyperventilate. Not how he pictured this day to go.

Blake had spent the last two weeks arranging this special day. They would be renewing their vows they made in the register office not that long ago. The day he took away her wedding day because he couldn’t control himself. He was going to make it right. That’s why today was meant to be Gwen’s happiest day. So, hearing her panic wasn’t good.

“Babe? Are you okay?” Blake called through the wooden door.

“Y-Yeah just got a bit of a shock.” Gwen choked out.

“Anything I can do to help?” Blake asked.

“No… No, I’ll be fine. Can you make sure Apollo is ready? I’ll be done soon.” Gwen replied.

Stuck between not wanting to leave his wife and wanting to make sure this day goes as smoothly as possible, Blake went to find Apollo.

The garden was already set up, Blake had hired some people to come at six in the morning and begin the preparations. Blake’s mom and sister had made the cake, taking some of the stress off of him.

Blake found Apollo running away from his brothers and Endy who was trying to dress him. Blake grabbed Apollo as he ran past, throwing him up in the air before bouncing him a few times.

“Hey bud, are you going to get dressed?”  Blake asked.

Apollo shook his head.

“Come on bud, get dressed and then you can help me check everything over?” Blake offered.

“Dressed. I get dressed now!” Apollo said squirming in Blake’s arms.

Chuckling Blake handed Apollo over to Endy who quickly finished getting him dressed. And true to his word Blake took Apollo around with him checking on everything and everyone. Blake had gone out with Behati and found the perfect bridesmaid dress for her to wear, he felt bad when he came back after sneaking off and Gwen was sat on the bench looking slightly deflated outside the shop.

The garden out back was set up with a white veranda decorated with sunflowers threaded between the wooden gaps, small candles lit a path down to where they would say their vows and become a family again. White chairs sat at either side of the path with silk bows flowing off the back of them.

He wanted to get the timing right, he was hoping for sunset, when he knew the sun would be hidden behind the wall of trees, letting the candles do their jobs. Blake’s hands were starting to sweat with nerves, Apollo tugged on his hand bringing him out of his daze.

“What’s up buddy?” Blake asked.

“Mama?” Apollo simply replied.

Blake knew that feeling. He always wanted to be with Gwen. Blake led Apollo into the house and took him upstairs. Knocking on the door, Blake almost walked in until he remembered Gwen’s rule.

“Babe? Apollo wants you” Blake said to the door.

Suddenly, the door flung open and Behati opened her arms for the toddler. Before Blake could say another word the door swung shut in his face. He was literally banned from his bedroom. Women.

Gwen was sat on the bed, her hands protectively placed on her small stomach. When Behati brought Apollo over to the bed; Gwen held him tight taking in his baby smell.

“You need to tell him” Behati said.

“I know I just… How?” Gwen replied.

“I’d say after the wedding when it’s just the two of you sit him down and tell him. What a wedding present or what?!” Behati tried joking.

“I think I’m going to be sick” Gwen said running to the bathroom.

Apollo flopped back on the bed, talking to Behati about his dinosaurs.

“That’s probably from nerves” Behati called over to Gwen.

Gwen sighed and looked at the time. She had an hour until she was set to walk down the aisle. Her hair was currently pinned up in rollers, her make-up flawlessly done. Now she just had to distract herself.

“Have you and Adam got any names for my niece?” Gwen asked.

“Adam likes Pastel Rose but it just makes me think of a crayon. We know it’s going to be something Rose because that was my grandmothers name. It’s just the first bit. I feel like we are never going to get a name for her.” Behati replied.

“That’s if it’s a girl. I remember thinking Zuma was going to be a girl, my whole pregnancy was different with him, King and Apollo I was the same but I thought Zuma was going to be my baby girl. That was a surprise when he was my little hero. You still have like five months to decide”

“Yeah I guess. I really hope it’s a girl.” Behati said holding her stomach.

“What about Dusty? Dusty Rose?” Gwen suggested.

“I like that. It’s really cute. I’ll tell Adam see what he thinks” Behati said, testing the name on her lips.

Half an hour later Behati was undoing Gwen’s curls and styling them into an impeccable hairstyle, leaving a few locks floating down her back. Gwen was finally ready to put her dress on. This was it. She was getting her dream day.

Gwen stood in just her white lace thong that Gwen found in the box with her dress. She couldn’t help but giggle at what Blake had done.

The dress was backless so there was no need for a bra. Taking a deep breath, Gwen pulled the fabric up her body, Behati helping. Once it was secure Gwen glanced in the mirror, not recognizing the person staring back at her. She never thought she would be married by the end of the year, hell she thought she was going to be lucky if she got to keep her boys. Never mind marrying one of America’s richest men. Her boss at that.

Gwen let out a girlish giggle at the thought, before turning and hugging Behati. Reapplying one last coat of nude lipstick Gwen followed Behati downstairs.

The house was empty, not a soul in the hallways. When Gwen reached the living room, she saw her dad standing next to the French doors. He was wearing a three-piece suit, a teal handkerchief in his pocket which matched the theme. Gwen took her teal themed flowers from Behati and linked her arm with her dads his eyes watering at the sight of his baby girl getting her dream.

Behati came out of the French doors first wearing a very lightweight teal maxi dress, the straps tying neatly behind her neck, her hair in a high messy bun, a few tendrils of hair tickling her face. As Behati walked down the alter, towards Adam, holding Apollo’s hand. He was wearing a suit similar to Blake’s and had let Blake style his hair. He had a red pillow in his hand with two rings balanced on top. The brides tune began playing and Blake, Adam, King and Zuma turned around to watch the bride come down the aisle.

Blake looked up and froze, tears immediately began to cascade down his face as he watched Gwen walk towards him. The front of her blonde locks toed behind her head in an intricate plat, the bottom half of her hair falling into loose curls, flowers sat in her hair, giving it even more extraness. The front bodice of her dress sparkled, as the diamonds caught flecks of light, the corset hugging her body and emphasising her curves. The skirt floated out in a small ball dress style, the back completely free of fabric, her white shoes barely peeking out from under the dress as she got closer to Blake.

He knew these photos were going to be amazing and they were taking pride of place in their house. Blake looked down at his two best men King and Zuma, and smiled at their watery eyes. This was a big moment for all of them.

When Gwen reached the alter, her thumb came up to wipe away Blake’s tears, her eyes watery, along with her smile.

After the ceremony came to a close, Blake pulled Gwen closer by her lips before claiming her mouth, in a heated Kiss. They pulled away and couldn’t help but laugh. This was the best day of both of their lives. Blake scooped Gwen up and carried her bridal style up the aisle.

Apollo, King and Zuma ran up the aisle following their parents.  Gwen crouched down and hugged her babies, while Blake’s hand never let go of her shoulder. Gwen stood up with Apollo in her arms placing a kiss on Blake’s cheek. They walked into the house where a small party was happening. Blake had flown down their close friends, including Thomas, Theo, and Ines from New York.

The couple was stood around a small table with a three-tiered cake planted firmly in the middle. Gwen and Blake both had the knife as they cute a slice. Gwen fed Blake a bit first before Blake brought some up to her lips. Quickly giving up with the cake, Blake brought Gwen in for a vanilla flavoured kiss.

Gwen and Blake were making their rounds, having photos taken and basking in the attention. They were stood in the hallway near the door when a thunderous knock rattled the door. Gwen and Blake looked at each other and before walking up to the door, not knowing who it could be.

When Blake opened the door, Gwen gasped before grabbing Blake’s arm tightly.

“Gavin” Gwen murmured.

Blake paused for a second before looking down at Gwen and the back at the man. This was the person who caused her and the boys so much pain? Blake was vexed.

“I want my boys back Gwen” He said, his British accent causing Gwen to move her hands protectively over her stomach.

He looked at where her hands where and then back up at Blake.

“Why are you protecting your stomach Gwen? Something to tell us?”

Gwen couldn’t speak she was frozen in shock.

“You’re pregnant, aren’t you?” Came Gavin’s smug voice.

“Pregnant?” Blake whispered.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it for this part of the series. 
> 
> Don't panic! There is a third part coming, I promise. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> I'd say my candy box is well earned !
> 
> Feel free to leave me a comment :P
> 
> Lou

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me a comment
> 
> It may persuade me to write Chapter two tonight...


End file.
